


And I see your progress stretched out for miles and miles.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc sees, Havoc knows, but Havoc ain't going to say a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I see your progress stretched out for miles and miles.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the period where Havoc is hospitalized. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for March 11, 2009.

Roy always shows up first thing in the morning, yawning, loudly declaring that he’d much rather be sleeping in the bed of his latest conquest than up visiting a subordinate that couldn’t get up without assistance. Havoc, of course, takes it all into stride, throwing in the punchlines as he’s expected to, waving off his colonel’s complaints as rehearsed.

 

They’re always back to talking about women just before lunch, and somehow, the topic of the one woman in their merry band always, always comes up. In an odd reversal of roles, it is Havoc that ends up doing the listening and Roy the talking, although he doesn’t really talk all the much – he just looks weird, somehow. Happy, but also weird. Like he’s worried, but that is impossible because he’s a man with unshakable confidence in himself and Havoc knew, for a fact, that doubt was beyond his superior officer. Still, it’s there, and Havoc doesn’t comment on it.

 

Sometimes, on a good day, Havoc gets to throw in a lewd comment or maybe ask, straight out, when his boss is ever going to be a real man and say the words. Roy scoffs, makes a remark about Amazons, and heads back to work. Most days, though, they don’t ever get close to that point.

 

Riza always arrives three hours after, right on the dot: she’s made it a point to drop in because the hospital is on the way to where she buys her groceries or whatever it is she needs for her apartment. Havoc watches her as she peels an apple for him, listens to her as she gives him the lowdown on what’s new with the team. Their colonel’s name comes up very often, and although Riza’s tone is obviously condescending, the look in her eyes isn’t.

 

And this, too, is something Havoc doesn’t call his companion of the moment on. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knows how to read people and when to keep his mouth shut.


End file.
